Ottawa Fire Services
History The current City of Ottawa was formed in 2001 through an amalgamation of the former City of Ottawa and the Cities of Gloucester, Kanata, Nepean and Vanier, plus the Townships of Cumberland, Goulbourn, Osgoode, Rideau and West Carleton and the Village of Rockcliffe Park. Organization The Ottawa fire Service (OFS) is staffed with career and Paid-On-Call personnel, with a total of 1576 firefighters. OFS has one (1) Fire Chief, serving under him are three (3) Deputy Chiefs, four (4) Platoon Chiefs, five (5) Division Chiefs, Twenty (20) District Chiefs and four (4) Rural Chiefs. Districts 1-5 are all full-time with the exception of Pumper/Tanker 41, Squad 41, Tanker 45, Squad 45, Pumper/Tanker 46, Pumper/Tanker 53, and Squad 53. Those seven (7) trucks are volunteer trucks. Districts 6-9 are staffed by volunteer personnel. Volunteer firefighters in Ottawa use green flashing lights to get to their station. These lights are coutesy lights, meaning that they don't demand the right-of-way. Future Plans When the 2011 annual report of the OFS was released, it revealed that call volume is increasing. This year (2012) the OFS will undertake a station location study to help combat the large increase in calls. The last time the OFS did a study, it created two (2) new stations; Station 46 and Station 47. The OFS has also started a pilot program installing MDTs (Mobile Data Terminals) inside some fire trucks (select urban pumpers, all chief trucks, and all new KME pumps), this provides the responding units with updates and maps, cutting back on air time. This program is still in its early stages and is not expected to be in full use until mid 2015. Tenders for new SCBA's were placed early 2013. Operations There are 45 Fire Stations in Ottawa, 16 volunteer and 29 full-time. As of January 2011, OFS has begun a three (3) year trial of the 24 hour shifts. In September 2013, the union voted to extend the trial for another two (2) years. Equipment Currently, City of Ottawa firefighters are being issued tan Starfield Lion bunker gear, black leather STC Marshall fire boots, and traditional black Cairns 1044's. OFS use's ISI Viking SCBA's. Black helmets with two (2) orange stripes means a rookie firefighter. A black helmet with no stripes means a senior firefighter. A red helmet can belong to a Lieutenant or Captain. A white helmet belongs to a Chief. All volunteer firefighters and all chiefs are issued Swissphone DE925 pagers or Daviscomms Br802 pagers. As of Oct. 01 2012 the program I Am Responding(when a call is dispatched, this will show how many firefighters are responding to the station) has been launched in every rural station in Ottawa. lolo.jpg|Ottawa Fire Logo |link=http://www.1310news.com/files/2013/03/Ottawa-Fire-Service1.jpg DSC02970.JPG|Pump 81A DSC02968.JPG|Tanker 81A DSC02945.JPG DSC02940.JPG|Ladder 81A (Current) DSC02892.JPG|Parade 81 4316146021 09fdf74f06 b.jpg 4316886714 2bbf593fdf b.jpg 4316155005 2d8472a585 b.jpg|Pumper/Tanker 53 4316893292 842b152845 b.jpg 4316894936 8e60a88ced b.jpg 4316896458 eddcb5b190 b.jpg 4316897806 47f7238de1 b.jpg|Brush Truck 84 4316899764 a04ee3fe2c b.jpg 4316901420 5a8d398e5e b.jpg|Squad 84 4316903206 b1c119b52c b.jpg 4316904988 1db397e4fd b.jpg|Haz-Mat 24 4316172737 1d5cb03da9 b.jpg 4316908336 1ed7c97657 b.jpg 4316909852 ce8362e75e b.jpg 4316916786 33494b0553 b.jpg 4316918756 2c4eea1558 b.jpg 4316920462 f35ee08ddb b.jpg 4316188767 c0a8843ff8 b.jpg 4316190191 245678f9db b.jpg 4316191887 bcec94b814 b.jpg 4316193371 682df0ebc8 b.jpg 4316194977 ebcc7f6a6c b.jpg|Pumper/Tanker 84 4316930228 6f67b2a07a b.jpg 4316198881 d047d2bf35 b.jpg 4316200855 2dcacab775 b.jpg|Support Unit 45 4316935884 762f2d6e61 b.jpg|Pump 81 4316204367 d8585f37fc b.jpg|Retired Tanker 81 4316939314 bfdf7c93cd b.jpg|Retired Ladder 81 4316940874 d9f80bec7f b.jpg|Parade 83 4316942740 e7b0ec6f86 b.jpg 4316211057 f9d03917e1 b.jpg|Pump 83 4316212539 4d8a51e96e b.jpg 4316213929 47a933ac3c b.jpg|Pump 81B 4316215623 6624cd287a b.jpg|Training Rescue 4316950368 b63cbba845 b.jpg|Brush Tanker 83 4316218439 ea298d6959 b.jpg|Brush Truck 83 4316219973 ff2deddf05 b.jpg|Tanker 83 4316221771 389d460633 b.jpg 4316956552 01042cb18a b.jpg|Parade 81 4316225079 08f7c8a5a2 b.jpg 4316959562 ac0d275df5 b.jpg 4316961524 f990d49616 b.jpg 4316230385 c2361009e5 b.jpg Thibault heavy rescue.jpg 71 B357 Rescue 12.jpg B2 B304 Car 50.jpg 71 B357 Rescue 12 Malteese.jpg 71 B357 Rescue 12 Rear.jpg 75 5107 Ladder 51 (Bronto) Close up.jpg 74 0178 Pump 37 Frnt.jpg 74 0522 Pump 57.jpg 74 0525 Pump 51.jpg B3 6597 Car 06.jpg C3 0751 Sfty 23.jpg 74 0178 Pump 37.jpg Fleet After amalgamation, the OFS ordered 20 new HME pumpers, trying to make a uniform department. Along with the amalgamation, OFS inherited all pre-amalgamation fire trucks. Apparatus are identified by a letter to identify the vehicle type, followed by a number that identifies the station it is housed in, for example; P12 stands for a Pumper housed at station 12. District and Rural Chiefs are identified with a C (standing for car) then the district number they are in, (example, C10 means a District Chief in District 1) Types of apparatus in service include: *Pumper (P81) or (P81B when a station runs more than one Pumper) *Ladder (L81) *Rescue (R82) *Tanker (T81) or (T81B when a station runs more than one Tanker) *Pumper/Tanker (PT84) *Hazardous Materials (Haz-Mat) (HM24) *Technical Rescue (TR43) *Squad (S45) *Service Vehicle / Service Van (SV81) *Brush Truck (BT83) *Water-Rescue (WR53) *Air Management (AM54) *Rehabilitation (RHB54) *Brush Tanker (BTA83) *Pod Vehicle (PV44) *Safety Officer (SFTY23) *District Chief (C40) *Sector Chief (C70) *Foam Truck (FT25) *Personal Vehicle - a volunteer firefighter vehicle (POV) Apparatus roster ''District 1 (Urban)'' 'Fire Station 11' - 135 Preston St. (West Downtown) Built 1985 :Car 10 '''(B2-B304) 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / District Chief :'''Pumper 11A (74-D066) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Pumper 11B '(74-5104) 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :'Ladder 11 ' (75-B087) 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/109') :'Water Rescue 11 '(B3-C910) 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / ARE Top :'Boat 11 (V9-0740) 'Fire Station 12' - 635 O'Connor St. (South Downtown) Built 1974 :Pumper 12 (74-5105) 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :Rescue 12 '(71-B357) 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway heavy rescue :'Technical Rescue 12 (C6-3221) - 2009 GMC C5500 'Fire Station 13' - 530 King Edward Ave. (East Downtown) Built 1985 :Pumper 13A (74-D070) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Pumper 13B - (74-0552) 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 13 (76-0547) 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/109') (SN#2214) ''District 2 (Urban) 'Fire Station 21''' - 1300 Woodroffe Ave. Built 1986 :Pumper 21 (74-D064) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Hazmat 21 (71-2900) 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte :Hazmat Support (C5-0704) 2002 GMC 3500 / PK Bodies 'Fire Station 22' - 1397 Richmond Rd. Built 1989 :Pumper 22 (74-0504) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6878) :Ladder 22 (75-0531) 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' tower) (SN#SE 3071) :Water Rescue 22 (B3-D473) 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :Boat 22 (V9-0757) - 'Fire Station 23 (Headquarters)' - 1443 Carling Ave. Built 1985 :Car 20 (B2-C882) 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / District Chief :Pumper 23 (74-0536) 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 23 (75-0575) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK tower (1500/300/104') :Safety 23 ' (B2-C885) 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / Safety :'Car 1 Dodge Charger / Unmarked / Fire Chief :Car 2 '(Unknown car) / Deputy Chief :'Car 3 2010 Ford Expedition - (White) / (C03) Deputy Chief :Car 4 '(Unkown car) / Deputy Chief :'Car 5 '(Unknown car) / Reserved Chief Car :'Car 6 '(B2-B305) 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / Platoon Chief :'Car 7 '(Unknown car) / Special Operations Chief :'Car 8 '(Unknown car) / Chief Safety Officer :'Car 9 '(Unknown car) / Reserved Chief Car 'Fire Station 24 - 230 Viewmount Dr., Nepean Built 1988 :Pumper 24 ' (74-0526) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9113) :'Ladder 24 ' (75-0532) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750/300/95' (SN#SE 3072 / #126562) :'Hazmat 24 (71-0179) 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte :Decon 24 '(F8-0712) Decontamination Trailer 'Fire Station 25 - 60 Knoxdale Rd., Nepean :Pumper 25 (74-0535) 2005 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2136) :Foam Truck 25 '(73-0556) 2008 International :'Foam Truck 25 Pod '''(N96-D184) ??? District 3 (Urban) '''Fire Station 31 - 3255 Conroy Rd. Built 1988 :Car 30 '(B2-C878) 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / District Chief :'Pumper 31 (74-0578) 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 32' - 3200 Leitrim Rd., Gloucester Built 1996 :Pumper/Tanker 32 (79-0576) 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / (1250/2500) 'Fire Station 33' - 3336 McCarthy Rd. Built 1983 :Pumper 33 (74-0571) 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 33 '(75-0565) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rearmount tower) 'Fire Station 34 - 700 Brookfield Rd. Built 1987 :Pumper 34 (74-0523) 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) 'Fire Station 35 (Communications and Dispatch)' - 2355 Altavista Dr. Built 1991 :Pumper 35 (74-0545) 2006 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2171) :Ladder 35 (75-0520) 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' tower) (SN#124230 / SE 3001) 'Fire Station 36 (Training Division)' - 900 Industrial Ave. Built 1976 :Pumper 36 (74-0505) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6879) 'Fire Station 37' - 910 Earl Armstrong Rd Built 2004 :Pumper 37 '(74-0572) 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :'Ladder 37 '(75-0574) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK tower (1500/300/104') :'Water Rescue 37 (B3-D472) 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :Boat 37 '''(V9-0741) ??? District 4 (Urban) '''Fire Station 41 - 380 Eagleson Rd., South East Kanata. Built 1981 :Car 40 (B2-C880) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / District Chief :Pumper 41 (74-0507) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6881) :Pumper/Tanker 41 (Rural) (79-0563) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Squad 41 (Rural) '(C3-0796) 2013 Ford E-350 'Fire Station 42 - 1021 Teron Rd., West Kanata. Built 1970 :Pumper 42 (74-D065) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Ladder 42 (76-0533) 2003 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/300/100') (SN#SE 3070 /#126301) 'Fire Station 43' - 3845 Richmond Rd., Bells Corners. Built 1990 :Pumper/Tanker 43 (79-0555) 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2253) :Rescue 43 '(71-B358) 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway :'Tech Rescue 43 '(C5-D017) 2013 Chevrolet Express 4500 'Fire Station 44 - 1075 Greenbank Rd., North Barrhaven. Built 1979 :Pumper 44 - (74-0569) 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1050/500) 'Fire Station 45' - 1030 Riddell Dr., West Kanata. Built 1980 :Support Unit 45 '''(79-6454) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (840/2500) : '''Tanker 45 (Rural) (79-0887) 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2000) (SN#10764) :Squad 45 (Rural) '(C3-0784) 2013 Ford E-350 'Fire Station 46 - 34 Iber Rd., South Kanata. Built 2011 : Pumper 46 (74-D063) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) : Pumper/Tanker 46 (Rural) '''(79-5103) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) : '''Command 46 (54-14005) 2013 Spartan Gladiator / Eastway 'Fire Station 47' - 3559 Greenbank Rd., South Barrhaven. Built 2011 :Pumper 47 (74-D062) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Ladder 47 (76-0548) 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/109') (SN#2214) :Pod Vehicle 47 (73-B184) ??? ''District 5 (Urban) 'Fire Station 51''' - 900 Montreal Rd., Quarries. :Car 50 (B2-C883) 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / District Chief :Pumper 51 '(74-0525) 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9112) :'Ladder 51 (75-5107) 2010 E-One 134' Bronto Skylift (1750/300/134') 'Fire Station 52' - 6213 Jeanne D'Arc Blvd, Orleans South West :Pumper 52 (74-0508) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6932) 'Fire Station 53' - 500 Charlemange Blvd., Orleans Built 1991 :Pumper 53 (74-D068) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Ladder 53 (75-0566) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK (1500/300/104' rearmount tower) :Rescue 53 '(71-5106) 2010 Spartan Merto Star / Eastway :'Water Rescue 53 '(B3-D471) 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :'Pumper/Tanker 53 (Rural) '(79-5102) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :'Squad 53 (Rural) - '(C3-0795) 2013 Ford E-350 :'Boat 53 (V9-B181) 'Fire Station 54 (Air Management and Rehabilitation Division)' - 3080 Innes Rd., Blackburn. Built 1991 :Pumper 54 (74-0527) 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) :Ladder 54 '(76-0564) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/109') :'Rehabilitation 54 (73-0755) 2006 Ford F650 / PK Bodies :Air Management / Air Tender 54 '(C5-3170) 2006 Ford F-550 / PK Bodies :'Air Management Support '(C4-0797) 2013 Ford F450 'Fire Station 55 - 1700 Blair Rd, Pineview Built 1972 :Pumper 55 (74-0553) 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 56' - 275 Coventry Rd, Overbrook Built 1986 :Pumper 56 '(74-0543) 2006 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) 'Fire Station 57 - 220 Beechwood Ave, Vanier. Built 1987 :Pumper 57 (74-D060) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Ladder 57 '''(76-0549) 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault/RK quint (1500/300/109') District 6 (Rural) '''Fire Station 61 - 3150 Kinburn Side Road, Kinburn Built 1983 :Car 60 (B2-D474) 2013 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / Sector Chief :Pumper/Tanker 61 (79-0551) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2224) :Ladder 61 (76-0518) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1750/500/75') :Service Vehicle 61 (C1-0775) 2011 Chevrolet Uplander 'Fire Station 62' - 6900 Harbour St., Fitzroy Harbour Built 1976 :Pumper 62 (74-0557) 2007 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault (1050/800) :Tanker 62 (79-0560) 2009 International / Carl Thibault (-/2500) :Water Rescue 62 (B3-D470) 2013 Ford F-250 / GEMTOP Top :Boat 62 (VB-0730) 'Fire Station 63' - 341 Bayview Dr., Woodlawn Built 1988 :Pumper/Tanker 63 (79-0528) 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Tanker 63 'Being used as T66. :'Brush Truck 63 (B5-0708) - 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :ATV 63 (D6-1217) 2003 Polaris 6x6 :Sled 63 (Bombardier) :ATV-trailer :Skidoo-trailer 'Fire Station 64' - 475 Donald B. Munro Dr., Carp :Pumper 64 (74-0537) 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Tanker 64 (79-1001) 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (625/2500) :Rescue 64 '(71-0558) 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Eastway 'Fire Station 66 - 3285 Dunrobin Rd., Dunrobin Built 1987 :Pumper 66 (74-D061) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :Tanker 66 (79-1002) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#15406) ''District 7 (Rural) 'Fire Station 71''' - 1246 Colonial Rd., Navan :Car 70 (B2-C879)' '''2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / Sector Chief :'Pumper 71''' (74-6450) 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/650) (SN#10220) :Tanker 71 (79-0540) 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2139) :Brush Truck 71 (B5-0709) 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :ATV 71 '(C6-3743) ??? :'Snowmobile 71 '(E7-?176) Arctic Cat 'Fire Station 72 '- 2445 Old Montreal Rd., Cumberland Built 1997 :'Pumper 72 (74-D069) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) : Pumper 72B '(74-6239) 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE1654) :'Tanker 72 (79-0561) 2010 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (625/2500) :Squad 72 '(B3-3579) 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / ARE Top 'Fire Station 73 - 6090 Rockdale Rd., Vars Built 2007 :Pumper/Tanker 73 (79-5101) 2010 Spartan Galdiator / Carl Thibault (1500/2500) :Tanker 73 (79-0539) 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN #2140). :Squad 73 (B3-0781) 2010 Ford Expedition / White / Chief Vehicle ''District 8 (Rural) 'Fire Station 81''' - 1641 Stittsville Main St, Stittsville :Car 80 '(B2-C881) 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / Sector Chief :'Pumper 81A (74-0510) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6934) :Tanker 81A '(79-0025) 1997 Freightliner FL106 / Almonte (500/2500) :'Ladder 81 '(75-0634) - 1999 Pierce Lance / Carl Thibault (1250/300/100' tower) (SN#9910) :'Pumper 81B (74-6242) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior (1250/700) (SN#SE2139) :Tanker 81B - Out of Service. :Service Vehicle 81 '(B3-0791) 2010 Ford Expedition / White / Chief Truck :'Parade - 1927 GMC / Lafrance 'Fire Station 82' - 6280 Perth St., Richmond Built 1994 :Pumper 82 (74-0506) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pumper (1250/500) (SN#M6880) :Tanker 82 (79-0577) - 2009 International / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Rescue 82 '(71-5100) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway 'Fire Station 83 - 2352 Roger Stevens Dr., North Gower :Pumper 83 (74-0524) 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9111) :Tanker 83 (79-0517) 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#17176) :Brush Truck 83 (B5-0710) 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :Brush Tanker 83 '(79-8086) 1982 International S1800 / Wilcox/TrailFX (625 front-mount/1200) :'Forestry Trailer 83 :Parade '1949 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pumper (425/500) 'Fire Station 84 - 3449 Old Almonte Rd., Corkery Built 1986 :Pumper/Tanker 84 (79-0529) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Brush Truck 84 - 2006 GMC C4500 / Twin (200/200/20F) :Squad 84 (B3-C698) 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 ''District 9 (Rural) 'Fire Station 91''' - 8011 Victoria St., Metcalfe :Pumper/Tanker 91 (79-0541) 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Ladder 91 (75-0567) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/RK tower (1500/300/104') :Squad 91 '??? 'Fire Station 92 - 3110 Nixon Dr., Osgoode :Pumper 92 (74-0570) 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Tanker 92 '(79-0530) 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Seagrave (1050/1500) :'Water Rescue 92 (B3-3578) 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / GEMTOP Top :Boat 92 '(V9-0764) ??? 'Fire Station 93 - 6891 Parkway Rd., Greely Built 1997 :Pumper/Tanker 93 (79-0542) 2006 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Rescue 93 (71-0559) 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway :Brush Truck 93 (B5-0711) 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :Snowmobile 93 (E7-2161) 2001 Yamaha 'Fire Station 94' - 5669 Main St., Manotick Built 1993 :Car 90 (B2-C884) 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe / White / Sector Chief :Pumper 94 '(74-0512) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6936) :'Tanker 94 (79-0516) 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#16773) :Squad 94 '''(B3-0738) 2005 Chevrolet 2500 HD Spare apparatus (location unknown) :Spare Chief Truck (B3-0794) - 2010 Ford Expedition / White / Sector Chief :Spare Chief Truck (B3-0783) - 2010 Ford Expedition / White / District Chief :Spare Van (C3-0751) 2009 Chevrolet Express Van :Spare Utility Truck (B4-C814R) - 2009? GMC Sierra 2500 / Ottawa Fire Service Truck :Spare Ladder (76-0534) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/100') (SN#SE 3069) ' :Spare Rescue (71-0514) 2003 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte Heavy Rescue :Spare Rescue (71-0515) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte :Spare Ladder (76-0519) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/300/100') (SN#125678 / SE 3003) Out for repairs :P24 - (74-D067) - 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :P41 - (74-0568) 2008 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :P51 - (74-0178) 2006 Spartan Merto Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/2500) :T66 - (79-0538) - 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2141) :SU45 - (7A-0546) 2005 GMC C5500 / Snuffer CAFS (500/500/25F) (SN#05111834) :T81B - (79-6455) 1996 GMC Top Kick / Dependable (840 front-mount/2500) Training :(74-D059) 2013 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) :(71-0812) 1992 International 4900/ Almonte heavy rescue Assignment Unknown :(B4-C697) ??? :(B3-C909) 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / ARE Top :(B3-3577) 2013 Chevrolet 2500 HD / GEMTOP Top :(B3-0793) - 2010 Ford Expedition / White / Spare Chief :(B3-0792) - 2010 Ford Expedition / White / Chief :(75-B086) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault tower (1500/300/104') (SN#2465) :(75-0573) 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault / RK tower (1500/300/104') :(B3-6597) 2007 Ford Expedition / (Silver) :(C3-0750) 2005 GMC G2500 :(B3-0739) - 2005 Chevrolet 2500HD :(B3-0737) 2005 Chevrolet 2500HD :(B3-0730) - 2004 Ford F350 :2003 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte pumper (1050/2500) :(74-0522) 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9109) :(74-0513) 2003 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6937) :(74-0509) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry Pumper (1250/500) (SN#M6933) :(74-0502) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6876) :(74-0500) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry Pumper (1250/500) :(C2-0246) 2002 GMC Savana :(C4-0031) 2001 GMC Savana G2500 :(B3-1020) 2001 Chevrolet 2500 :(79 -1003) 2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte (-/2500) :(B4-2434) 2000 Chevrolet K3500 :(74-0029) 1999 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#14117) :(B3-8015) 1999 Chevrolet 2500 air unit :(74-9178) 1998 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#12974) :(74-0521) 1998 American Lafrance Eagle / Almonte pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#80905) :1998 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pumper (840/2500) :(74-6238) 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (#10361) :(74-6237) 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10362) :(74-6449) 1995 E-One Sentry / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1463) :(79-0624) 1995 Spartan / Thibault/NOVAquintech pumper (1050/2000) (SN#NQT...T0630) :(B4-2429) 1995 Chevrolet 3500 service :(78-0875) 1995 Ford E250 Rescue van :(74-6452) 1994 Pemfab / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#8307) :(C4-0002) 1993 Ford F Super Duty / Ottawa On Order *Tenders were called for a new hazmat truck in May 2013. *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) *2014 KME Predator Severe Service (1500/600/20F) 'Retired Apparatus' :(B3-0782) - 2007 Ford Expedition / White / District Chief :(B3-0754) - 2006 Ford Expedition / White / District Chief :(B3-0749) - 2003 Chevrolet K2500 :(B3-0736) - 2005 Ford Expedition / White :(B3-0722) - 2004 Ford Expedition / White :(B3-0721) - 2004 Ford Expedition / White :(B3-0706) - 2003 Ford Excursion / White :(74-0511) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6935) :(74-0503) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6877) :(74-0501) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (to be retired in 2013) :(74-0032) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Superior (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2270) :(C5-6241) 1999 Ford E350 / Grumman-Olsen light rescue :(B4-8017) - 1999 Ford E350 / E-One Light Rescue (SN#SE 2415) :(74-0030) 1999 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/600) (SN#14156) :(74-0633) 1998 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#9727) :(74-6447) 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/675) (SN#12103) :(74-6446) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / American Eagle pumper (1050/800) (Sold to McNab-Braeside Township Fire Department) :(74-0133) - 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (SN #11980) :(74-0021) - 1997 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (840/800) (SN#M97-5116) :(C4-7651) 1997 GMC 3500 / PK Bodies :(74-0107) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) :(74-0061) - 1996 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pumper (840/800) (SN#M97-5117) :(74-6444) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Superior Pump (1050/800) (SN#SE 1645) :(74-6240) 1995 Duplex J2i / Saulsbury pumper (1250/500) :(74-0860) - 1994 Pemfab MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#8787) :(74-0051) - 1993 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/800) :(B3-8009) - 1993 GMC brush tender (250/200) :(74-6448) 1993 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry pumper (1050/800) :(79-0022) 1993 International S2500 / 1998 Carl Thibault Tanker (-/2500) :(75-0827) - 1992 Sutphen tower (1250/300/100') :(79-0042) - 1992 International S2500 / Almonte tanker (-/2400) :(74-6443) - 1992 Spartan Diamond / Almonte pumper (1050/800) (SN#5972) :(79-0042) - 1992 International S2500 / Almonte tanker (-/2400) :(74-0793) - 1992 Ford C8000 / Almonte Pump (1050/500) (SN #6032) :(74-0632) - 1991 White GMC / Superior pumper (1250/2000) (SN#SE 1159) :(75-0796) - 1991 Sutphen TS1000 tower (1050/300/95' midmount tower) (SN#HS2574) :(76-0005) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pumper (1050/500/55' boom) :(75-6234) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson Bronto tower (-/-/108' platform) (SN#QC-191A) :(74-6233) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN #CT-1250-191) :(74-6232) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#CT-1250-190) :(74-0031) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (625/800) (SN#5114) :(74-2011) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte pumper (840/800) (SN#5795) (Sold to Montague Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(75-0002) - 1990 Pemfab Royale / Thibault tower (1050/150/25F/100’ tower) :(79-0004) - 1990 International S2500 / Thibault pumper (625/1500) (SN#T90-390) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Mansfield-et-Pontefract) :(79-0062) - 1990 Ford F700 / Almonte Tanker (-/1500) :(C4-8389) - 1990 Ford E350 / 1995 Almonte light rescue :1990 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/92' platform) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Chicoutimi, (now Service de Sécurité Incendie Saguenay)) :1990 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/95' platform) (Sold to Sold to IPIQ (Institut de Protection-Incendie du Québec)) :(79-0062) - 1990 Ford F700 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :(74-0629) - 1990 White Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN #SE 1066) :1989 Volvo / 1996 Sunderland/Almonte tanker (-/3500) :1989 Volvo / 1994 Sunderland/Almonte tanker (-/3500) :(74-6229) - 1989 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T89-124) :(74-6230) - 1989 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T89-123) :(76-0001) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Superior (1050/500/75' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 838) :(74-0041) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Almonte pumper (840/1000) (SN#2444) :(74-6223) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (-/-/100’) :(74-6226) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(79-6458) - 1987 International S2500 / Thibault pumper (625/2500) (SN#T87-137) :(76-6225) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(74-6224) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(81-6790) - 1987 Ford E350 / Champion rehab/air :(74-8187) - 1987 Mack MR / Almonte pumper (1050/800) (SN#2514) :(75-0628) - 1986 Kenworth / Thibault tower (-/-/105' rearmount) :(74-0625) - 1985 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T85-141)\ :(71-0001) - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault heavy rescue :(79-0006) - 1985 Ford C8000 / 1996 Almonte pumper (840/1200) (SN#1254) :(54-6215) 1987 Ford / Cannessan :(74-0011) - 1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/800) :(79-0052) - 1984 International S1900 / Krohnert tanker (-/2500) :1984 Chevrolet C65 / Richardson tanker (-/1500) :(C4-0023) - 1984 Ford E350 cube van rescue :1984 Ford / Deere command :(79-0411) - 1984 Kenworth / Pierreville pumper (1500/2000/40F) (SN#PFT-1362) :1983 Chevrolet C65 / Richardson tanker (-/1500) :(74-6415) - 1982 Mack MR686P / Pierreville pumper (1050/600) (Ex:Whitby Fire and Emergency Services, Ex:Osgoode Township Fire Department, Sold to Algonquin College) :1981 International Cargostar / ? / Carl Thibault pumper (1050/?) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Placide) :(71-0043) - 1979 White Road Xpeditor / Hamerly heavy rescue (ex-Levittown Fire Company) :(79-0009) - 1974 International CO1710B / Pierreville tanker (420/1000) :(74-0081) - 1971 International L1700 / Foam Boss foam tender (625/500/60F) :(74-0071) - 1969 Chevrolet C60 / Lafrance pumper (625/800) 'External Links''' *Ottawa Fire Services Official site *Ottawa Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 162) Category:Ottawa-Carleton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Sutphen apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus